Dreams Become a Reality
by Purplepanther7
Summary: Near the end of Brotherhood, Ed disappears and is presumed dead. Al refuses to accept this and tries to find his brother along with Winry's help. After crossing the gate to Ouran to search for him they have difficulty, but little do they know that he is right in front of them. Will they bel to find him before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Dreams Become a Reality

An: My first Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction! I'm so glad I got to write this because I got inspired by Emily Heart, an awesome writer, and her story called Fullmetal Host which I really liked reading and recommend. After reading her story I got a bunch of ideas in my head and wanted to write them into my own story. This is not a continuation of her story. She will be continuing hers eventually. This is simply my idea of what would happen next while still using a similar idea to hers, but with me changing it a little up with the whole dream concept. I'm so excited to write this and I hope people enjoy it!

* * *

Prologue

This is a story about a sixteen year old boy named Tamaki Suoh.

All his life he had dreams. You're probably thinking 'everyone has dreams idiot', but his dreams were different than normal ones. He could remember the most detailed things about them, and he could always recall them when he woke up. None of his dreams were hazy or jumbled or jumped from one place to another. They felt more like memories. He remembered the dreams that he had frequently when he was little. They were real, or at least they felt real. He could feel the wind on his face, (no, no one was blowing on him in his sleep) He could hear the peaceful sounds of birds chirping, and he could smell the food that his mother would make.

The mother in his dreams wasn't the mother he had when he was awake. His mother had blond hair and blue eyes, and he played the piano to make her feel better whenever she wasn't feeling too well. But the mom in his dreams had warm chestnut brown hair, and the most loving smile in the world. Her eyes would always light up when ever she saw him, and it gave him the best feeling in the world. She only exists in his dreams, but she died when he was six years old.

In his dreams, he had little brother who was a year younger than him, and they were inseparable. They would always play together, and show their mother things that we made. He missed those dreams, they were so cheerful. He would always love going to sleep because it meant seeing him again. Even though people say that dreams aren't real, he wished he had a brother like him. But whenever he woke up he is always an only child.

The world in his dreams was on the countryside, and just like the rest of his dreams he could remember every detail. It was in a country that was foreign and beautiful. There was always a grand blue sky, and the air was fresh and replenishing. In the spring colorful flowers grew, and his mother, brother, and him picked them. He still remembers the rolling hills, and the stream that his brother and him used to play at.

When he asked his teacher at school about this place she said that no such place exists.

The town, if you could even call it that, had houses that were far away from each other. A blond little girl and her grandmother were the closest neighbors they had. She would often come over and play with them. They grew up to be three best friends. She was so cute. Not that he would ever admit that to her.

All his dreams of this other place were happy until one night when he was eleven. It was his first nightmare. The maid said she almost had a heart attack when she heard a blood curdling scream originating from his room. She rushed to his room thinking he was being attacked, but she opened the door to see him yelling for his nonexistent brother in tears. When he woke up he remembered staring down at his clean hands with no bloodstains to be found.

More nightmares came. His little brother was replaced by a suit of armor, his mother was replaced by a dead monster, and two of his limbs were replaced with cold metal. Sometimes, when he was awake, his arm and leg felt stiff and hard to move, and he expected to look down and see the prosthetic limb of his arm, but he never did. All he saw were his hands.

The nightmares never stopped after that. The world of his happy dreams was gone almost entirely after that point in his life.

One of the worst ones was, when he wasn't able to save the life of an innocent little girl.

There were monsters that would never die with insane abilities. There was a psycho who blew people up with rocks. There was one when he was fifteen where he got impaled with a metal pole, and he felt pain in his stomach for weeks. There was a man who liked to chop up people. Another (not as bad) psycho who blew people up with his bare hands. There was the sad death of a loving father who was obsessed with his little girl. There was government corruption, and a God who wanted to conquer the world. There was war and devastation.

Throughout all these nightmares the suit of armor always stayed with him, and they searched for a way to get back to the way that they used to be.

But all of these were dreams. Nothing more, nothing less.

When he was little, in France, he tried to tell people about his dreams. All the other kids thought he was crazy. No one believed a single word he said. They thought he wanted attention and was desperate for it. They called him things like dreamer boy, and their parents always thought that he had a mental condition or trauma of some sort. Whenever he went to the doctors they said he was fine. Nothing was psychologically wrong with him, but the one thing they could never confirm was where the dreams came from.

All of the descriptive details of his dreams always came from my head. The dreams would never originate from things that he experienced during the day. It would be impossible for him to create all the people in his dreams up, but that was exactly what happened when he went to sleep.

So in order to move on with his life, the doctors advised him to ignore his dreams, and he did just that. He pretended that they never existed, and that they didn't affect him at all. He didn't bother to figure out what the dreams meant or what they symbolized. They were just a part of him. A part that would never go away.

Until they did.

For a long time, he tried to act like nothing in his dreams ever happened. He lived as a different part of himself that was ignorant and charming. The more he practiced being like a prince the more separated from his dreams he felt. It felt like he was changing who he was, and the dreams, as if on an messed up schedule, kept happening and he wasn't able to control them. They had less and less meaning in his life.

There came points where he didn't understand what was going on inside his own head.

His dreams stopped this year. It was all so sudden and strange when he woke up from his last dream. Everything was clear, and nothing about his dreams confused him anymore.

Let's start over...

This is also a story about a sixteen year old boy named Tamaki Suoh and Edward Elric.

* * *

AN: The next chapter is less narrate-y I promise.


	2. The Last Dream

Dreams Become a Reality

The Last Dream

* * *

Tamaki woke up staring at the ceiling. He sighed deeply. Another night without dreams. He already knew why the dreams stopped. They had come to an end. There simply weren't any more left.

Tamaki lugged himself out of his huge comfortable bed, and slowly got ready for school. Today he wasn't feeling too over eccentric. He didn't really feel like going to the Host Club, but he had no c

The classes at a super rich kid school are supposedly really hard. People who knew Tamaki at all would probably think that he was failing school, but what they didn't know was he would be if it weren't for his prior knowledge of alchemy. He had a tutor for history, though, since that's the class he had the most trouble with. Almost everything else he knew already. This country is so different from his old one. Tamaki was second in his class right after Kyoya. The guy seems to know everything. He was surprised he hasn't tried to skip a few grades. Anyway, back to classes. There was no alchemy class or any alchemy at all for that matter. The closest thing to it was Science class, But it was a lot more boring compared to the way Teacher taught him.

Tamaki was starting to realize why Haruhui hates the kids at our school so much. To put it simply, they are rich kids that haven't worked a day in their lives and have way too much time on their hands. He used to hate those kind of people, but now he couldn't because, ironically, he was one of them. It was sometimes boring how there were little to no challenges to begin with, but when they did show up it was so easy to overcome them. Compared to his old life, everything here is a breeze. It's not that he's ungrateful, but what did he do to deserve such a privileged life? One of the biggest challenges here for him was to drink commoners coffee, and that's not saying a lot.

Back home they didn't even have coffee. There they didn't have phones, anime, fourth wall breaks, or anything like that. Sometimes he wondered how Winry and Al would react to this world. They would be amazed by the phones, anime, and fourth wall breaks. He laughed to himself when he imagined their faces of bewilderment. What would they think of the giant school he'd been going to? He imagined them gawking at the huge hallways of Ouran Academy. What would they think of the Host Club? He imagined Winry blushing as he swept her away in his arms. He smiled to himself. Then the thought came. What would they think of him? Nothing came to mind. He really didn't know what they would think of him.

He shook his head trying to erase those thoughts away, but he couldn't stop thinking about Winry and Al and their smiling faces. He missed them so much. If he saw them again he would give them a huge, long hug. He knew they wouldn't mind because they probably had missed him just as much.

There was nothing that he wouldn't give to see them again, but there was no alchemy here. If he could get to the other side of the gate...

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was the Promised Day. They were all fighting against Father, but Ed's arm got stuck in some rubble and he couldn't fight. Father approached him screaming for the philosopher's stone, but Al was trying to transmute himself to give Ed his arm back.

Ed screamed at him, "DON'T DO IT!" But Al clapped his hands together and sacrificed himself to give Ed a fighting chance.

In the end it didn't matter. When they all thought the battle was over Father got back up again, and went to charge Greed, but before he could reach him Ed got in his way. Father impaled his arm in his side, and growled for the philosopher's stone. Ed could feel his life force draining. Father was sucking out his energy. He felt the oxygen rapidly leaving his lungs. He couldn't breathe, much less move. Father let go of him and his body thumped down on the ground. He knew Ed was out of energy to fight. He prepared himself to execute the final blow. Ed tried healing his wound, but it was near the same spot where the pole was when he was injured in Briggs. It was reopened. Great. Ed took a few deep breaths, trying to do the same thing as before, but the alchemical energy got too out of control. HE could hear the people watching call out for him, but the light continued to grow brighter until he blacked out from the pain.

When he woke up he found himself in a familiar white plane of existence. The Gate. Truth was grinning widely back at him.

"Why I am here Truth? I'm in the middle of a fight. I have to go back!" Ed demanded.

"Not yet. Your injury is lethal. You know as well as I do if you go back there you might not survive the fight," he told him, "And I have something planned for you. The Promised Day is reaching its end, and I will be sure that the dwarf in the flask gets what he deserves."

Ed calmed down, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to learn one last thing from me," he paused dramatically, "and in the process I'll let you get your brother's body back along with your leg. You just need to go somewhere. Far away"

He eyed him suspiciously like he was dangling a prize right above his head. He knew there was a cost, "What do you want me to do?"

"You will learn everything soon enough, just listen to what I say and you will get everything you desire. You are so close to the answer. I just want to give you a push in the right direction. Do you accept these terms?"

He thought to himself for a minute, "As long as Al is safe."

Truth grinned his wide toothed grin and clapped his hands together.

"Just one more thing," Ed requested, "Can I see him?"

Truth paused, but then sighed reluctantly, "Fine."

"Ed?" He turned around behind him to see Al, frail and weak. He ran over to him.

"Al everything's going to be alright," Ed inhaled sharply holding him with Al's eyes fixed on his face, "but I have to go."

He frowned deeply and it was so amazing, but so sad at the same time. They've done it. They've actually done it after all these years of searching and dead ends. All of it was worth it.

"Goodbye, Al," Ed practically whispered.

Tears streamed down Al's face for what seemed like the first time, "No, please don't leave!" He clung on to him, "You were supposed to bring me back! There has to be some sort of other way!"

"I'm sorry," Ed left him and went back over to Truth, "I'm ready."

Truth grinned once more, "Have a nice trip Edward Elric!"

And then that's when a baby showed up on Tamaki's Dad's doorstep and everything in this life became full circle.

When Truth had said a trip Tamaki didn't think he meant that he had to live the whole 16 years of his life all over again. He wasn't not sure what he wanted to teach him, but it didn't feel like he learned it yet. Tamaki had his last dream after he jumped off the bridge to save Haruhui, and everything made sense. None of the dreams that he had ever had in his life were dreams. They were memories and Truth had planted them to show up throughout the same moments his my life as he relived it. He didn't know why he did it that way, but it was probably because a baby shouldn't be able to remember 16 years of its life. This whole experience has been strange, but all that mattered was that Al was safe. Hopefully. Tamaki prayed that Truth would get his point across soon because he didn't know how long he could stand knowing that Al and Winry were still waiting for him.

"Senpai?" Haruhui tapped him and startled him out of his daze, "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me," He replied halfheartedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

He stared out at the crowd of people in yellow dresses and blue suits. Tonight the host club was having a ball for the students. It was almost the end of the school year, and there would be a ton of parties before school ended. He wished so hard to see a familiar face of anyone like Al, Winry, Armstrong, Mustang, Riza, Fuery, Breta, Havoc, Fallman, Maria Ross, Brosch, Mai, Ling, or even Honenhiem for all he cared.

I guess you could say he got his wish, but not in the way you would expect.


	3. Journey to the Other Side of the Gate

Dreams Become a Reality

Journey to the Other Side of Gate

* * *

(Before Winry and Al went to Ouran)

Al sighed alone in his bedroom. Pinako had let him stay in the guest room. He liked visiting home, but it's never the same without Ed. He just vanished. Al assumed he left to kept him safe, but he still feel like he left him behind. Al remembered being weak inside the gate and seeing Ed go towards Truth. He remembered shouting at him to stay. He remembered leaving the gate by himself. When he finally came home in his body he saw everyone smile and congratulate him. May gave him a huge hug with happy tears in her eyes. But then they all asked the question he dreaded immediately after they gave him their hugs and welcomes. "Where's Ed?" As soon as he told them he saw all their smiles turn into frowns. Greed managed to defeat Father an get the revenge he wanted. Even he seemed sad that his brother was gone. Winry got the news soon after, and she started planning his funeral. Al knew that he wasn't dead, but everyone thought that he was delirious due to his frail state coming out of the gate. They told him that he was badly injured when Ed saved Greed's life. But he knew for sure that his brother was still out there somewhere.

First, he searched any place he could look. If anyone mentioned the Fullmetal Alchemist he was already on his way there. There were a few false leads. Like the brothers who stole their identities all that time ago. Eventually word spread that he was... And the leads soon stopped altogether. Al almost gave up, but he held on to seeing him again.

Then the idea struck him. The only person who would know where his brother went was Truth. So he read up on all the alchemy books he could get my hands on.* He even studied a few different languages in order to read other countries' takes on alchemy. There were many books that mentioned the gate and its connection to human transmutation, but it took him a long time to find anything about getting to the other side without committing taboo. May even let him read some of her alchehestry books. Even though they probably wouldn't help him open the gate, they would be helpful if his brother had somehow wound up getting into trouble and getting hurt. Which wouldn't be surprising. He sighed, laughing at his brother's anger issues and all the times he would be set off when someone called him short.

The feeling swept over him again. The feeling that he would never be able to see his brother again. What if he really was nowhere to be found? What if he had an injury that couldn't be healed by alchehestry? What if he was too late? What if he actually was dea... No. He wouldn't think like that. But still, after a year of searching, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was having doubts.

The sound of knocking on the door lifted him out of his thoughts., "Hey Al?" Winry's voice came through the crack in the door. She opened the door up more to reveal her concerned face. "How's it going Al? Can I come in?" She asked gently.

"Yeah," He patted a spot on the bed next to him and she came to sit down, "Just thinking about Ed."

"Oh," He could hear the sadness in her voice, "Any luck on your search?"

"I found a way to open the gate," he said anxiously.

"Are you sure about this Al? I don't want you doing anything stupid."

He hesitated, "I don't know where he is, but I'm going to find him." he said confidently, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, he's out there somewhere," she gazed wistfully out the window.

"Thanks for believing in me Winry," they both stared out the window in knowing silence.

Winry tried to break the mood of mourning, "You know I don't want you getting stuck in suit of armor again. Someone is going to have to keep an eye on you, so I'm going to come with."

He turned to her, "Are you sure Winry?"

"Sure as I'll ever be," she smiled widely, "You got this."

* * *

Al carefully drew out a big transmutation circle and Winry stood by warily.

"How's this going to work?" She asked.

Al finished up the rest of the few final details of the circle, "In order for both of us to go to the gate you have to be touching the circle too. You don't need to transmute anything though. I'll supply all the alchemical energy we need. I've been practicing."

"I know," Winry supportively put her hand on his shoulder, "Let's do this," she smiled, "for Ed."

Al nodded, "For Ed."

Al clapped his hands together and got ready to touch the circle, but his hands never touched the ground and they immediately were at the gate.

"How..?" Al questioned.

"You did it!" Winry congratulated him.

"It wasn't me..." He said confusedly.

"I invited you here," Truth revealed himself.

"Invited?!" Al grew annoyed.

"I didn't want you to pay a cost just get here. All this time keeping your brother away from you was payment enough. Being apart is painful enough isn't it?"

"You kept him away on purpose?!" Winry caught on.

"Everything in my plan is on its way to completion. The things left are you two"

"Us? What will we do?" Al eyed him.

Truth sighed, "Whenever you humans come to my gate you always want something. This time what you want is my doing. I'm not supposed to interfere with the lives of mortals too much. Although interference is necessary, it has its limits. I am here to teach lessons to the misguided who have committed taboo, and you and your brother's lesson is almost complete."

Al was surprised by Truth's non aggressiveness. 'All we had to do was a learn our lesson?' He thought. He expected Truth to be punishing them for even coming to the gate in the first place, but he supposed that he did learn a lot from everything that they had been through.

"You are not the one who want to preform human transmutation in the first place, Alphonse Elric. You were paying your price for a long time. Although yours was subjectively worse than your brother's, he still had to live with the guilt of doing such a thing to his brother and being punished as well. His lesson is still not over. He will realize it with your both of your assistance."

"Okay," Al calmed down, "Can you take us to him?"

"Yes, but-" Al and Winry looked at each other with excited eyes, but Truth continued on, "there is still a cost to get to him. Are you prepared?"

They both gulped nervously and searched the others face for approval. Both of the them said simultaneously, "Yes."

"The cost is you both will gradually lose your memories of your lives when you make it to the other side, so you cannot stay there for long. He got there a different way than you did. You can't go back to your world without him. He is attending a school called Ouran Academy. It might be a challenge to find him though. When you there you will need to find a metal detector, but you will not need it until later on," Truth saw their confused faces, "Don't question it. Good luck."

And with that the gate and Truth began to fade away, and both Winry and Al blacked out.

* * *

*Hahaha Hamilton reference kind of lol. Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Meeting the Mechanic!

Dreams Become a Reality

Meeting the Mechanic!

* * *

"Al?" Winry asked, "Al, are you alright?"

He slowly opened his eyes at the mention of his name. The sudden light made him flinch, "Yeah," he moaned, rubbing his eyes, "Where are we?"

Winry helped Al sit up. "I'm not entirely sure," she sighed deeply with relief, "But it sure doesn't look like Risembool."

Al took a moment to take in his surroundings. They sat in a small field close to a road accompanied by a big open sky, but Winry was right. This was definitely not home. He looked to his right and saw civilization. A small little section of a town, but as he looked farther beyond it he could see that it it expanded into what almost looked like a city.

Winry and Al walked along the road with together until they reached the town.

Once they arrived and got a closer look they saw a bunch of stores with some people walking about.

Winry walked up to a man with a brown shopping bag, "Excuse me, but can you tell us where we are?" She and Al put on their best smiles.

"Japan," he replied bluntly, and he walked away without saying another word.

Winry looked back at Al, "Japan?"

He thought for a second, "I've never heard of it." The fact that they had no idea where they were dawned on him. How on Earth were they supposed to find Ed if they were lost in a place that they didn't even recognize?

Winry got him out of his anxious thoughts, "How about we look around?" She had a face that looked like she had seen a dozen puppies and was about to beg to bring them all home with her.

Al smiled, "Okay," it was Winry's optimism that would get him through this.

They looked around for what felt like hours, and it had been hours because the sun that had been high up in the sky was now low and starting to set. Al's legs trudged to keep up with Winry. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He was exhausted. How could she still be skipping down the street with such energy?

Winry suddenly stopped, with her eyes focused on a certain spot. She didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong Winry?" Al asked her, worried.

Her eyes shone when she turned back to him. She pointed a finger to one of the stores. The sign said "Auto Mechanic" in big red letters.

She grinned and almost sprinted to the door, and Al followed behind her. Al was pretty sure that she forgot that they didn't have any money in this places currency though.

A bell above the door rang when they entered. Winry immediately went off to explore. Al took in the store. It was cozy, and didn't have a lot of space, but it wasn't exactly small. The place smelled faintly of oil, but it had clearly been tried to be covered up with the smell of... peppermint? Weird. It had lots of metal trinkets and things that shined when the setting sun shone on them. There were bolts, wrenches, hammers, and screwdrivers in one section and then a bunch of strange objects he had never seen before in another. Winry probably knew what they were though. There were bike parts and some parts that looked like they were for car repairs, but everywhere he looked he couldn't see any automail parts. Given that was what Winry specialized it in, it was strange not see any material for automail at all. Maybe this place didn't have automail. But how would his brother be able to repair his leg if there were no automail mechanics in this place at all?

A middle aged woman came out of a room separate from the shop. She had dark skin and dark brown hair that had started to gray at the roots. She had an apron on that had a bunch of oil stains on it, and had a steely look in her eye that went with her occupation, "Anything I can help you with?" She asked grumpily. She surprisingly didn't look too happy to have customers right before when, Al assumed, she was going to leave and go home.

Winry settled her excitement by taking a breath of the oily and peppermint air, and said confidently, "Do you have a metal detector?" It was strange how much confidence she had, but Al knew she said it that way to hide the fact that she had no idea what they were actually looking for. Besides the fact that it detected metal somehow.

The woman stared at her with emotionless eyes, dumbfounded, for a moment, and said "Strange request, but maybe."

The woman went back into the back room, and Al started to see his vision get blurry. His eyes grew heavy and his exhaustion caught up with him. His eyes shut before he could feel himself collapse to the ground.

* * *

Al awoke the familiar sound of Winry talking over him. "Al?" She asked more frantically than last time, "Are you alright?"

He smiled up at her to ease her nerves, "Yeah I'm fine. I promise." He still had malnutrition from coming out of the Gate. He had been feeling better lately, but he didn't expect to be without food for a long time like he had been.

She sighed, full of relief. She wrapped him in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Al."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He asked, surprised.

"I didn't notice how worn out you were because I was too distracted." She held him closer as she said this.

"It's alright Winry," he assured her, "I'm okay now."

A voice interrupted them, and they pulled apart. "What I wanna know is why two dehydrated kids were walking around town shopping for a metal detector without a car and without any supervision." She eyed the both them, and they both smiled sheepishly. They couldn't give her an answer that made a lot of sense.

Al looked down to avoid the woman's steely gaze, and found that he was in a small cot. He figured that the room he was in was the one separate from the store. It looked like a small living area. There was a desk with multiple stacks of paper on it and a small area with an oven and sink that must have served as a kitchen.

"Fine," the woman said gruffly, "Don't answer."

Al got up from the bed and broke the silence, "We should be going on our way. Thanks for your help." Winry got up and followed him, and they both made their way to the door to the street. It had gotten dark outside. Al almost expected the woman to say something like "Good riddance," but she followed them out of the room as well.

Al opened the door and the bell rang, but before he and Winry could walk out the woman spoke.

"Wait," she said with a softness that she hadn't portrayed before. She shook her head and returned to her usual rough tone of voice, "I don't have any metal detectors in stock, so I'll have to order some." She sighed, "And besides, I can't let you two leave like this. I don't know about where you come from, but leaving two kids by themselves with no where to go is wrong. I would never forgive myself if I did." She smiled for the first time and it only seemed a little forced, "You're both welcome." The paused for a second before adding, "The name's Diane."

"You really didn't have to, but we appreciate it," Al smiled gratefully, "Ms. Diane."

Winry piped in "I'm Winry and this is Alphonse."

"But you can call me Al."

* * *

Diane made stew for dinner, and she set up another cot for Winry next to Al's, and they sta

yed together in the same room. Something about Diane had a mother's touch.

The next morning Al told Diane their situation. He didn't mention the gate though. He expected her to turn them away, but she urged them to stay. She ran the shop by herself and said it might be nice to have a few more workers. They needed to pay off the metal detector somehow. Winry was so happy that she could help she practically bounced off of the walls. The work there was mainly on cars. The one time Al saw Winry work on a car the motor almost blew up because she had fiddled with it so much, but Diane didn't need to know that. Luckily she gave Winry some lessons, which was a relief.

Eventually after about two weeks of staying with her Al asked Diane about Ouran Academy during dinner.

Her response was a hearty laugh. She looked up at him and saw his response, "Oh wait you're serious?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Al replied a little sheepishly.

"That's a pretty elite school there, sonny," After only two weeks she had grown pretty found of the both of them. She gave them nicknames like "mini mechanics" and "little workers." Both of them had gotten used to her gruff attitude and grown to like her as well. They had come to think of her as a tough Aunt. "Its pretty expensive, but the trick is to pass the entrance exam and get a scholarship. That's what I did."

"You went to Ouran?" Winry asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she smiled a sad little smile, "It's where I met my husband. My kids went there too." Diane had never mentioned her family up until now. It seemed like it brought up some bad memories. "I have some old uniforms that you could use if you have your hearts set on going." She scoffed, "it was ridiculous how expensive those things were."

She disappeared into her room upstairs, and after a few minutes she came back with two blue suits and a yellow dress. She held up the bigger blue suit to Al. "There no way that's gonna fit." She gave him the smaller suit and gave Winry the dress.

They both went away to change and came back for Diane to see. The suit was a still a little too big for Al, but it was good enough. The dress fit Winry almost perfectly. She spun around happily.

"You look like rich kid students already," Diane commented with her hands on her hips, smiling.

"Thank you for everything Diane," Al said, "You've done so much for us."

"You don't have to thank me kid. I didn't realize it before, but I've been really needing some company. I should be the one thanking you. Feel free to stay here as long you like."

Winry and Al both took the entrance exams. They only had to wait a week before they got the results back since the school had already been in session for a while. The letters came in the mail containing their scores and whether or not they had been accepted. All three of them opened them together full of anxiousness. Al had passed most of his exams with flying colors, but Winry had gotten lucky. The test that neither of them did very well on was the History one. How were they supposed to know anything about the country that had literally just arrived in two weeks before? Despite that Winry and Al both jumped for joy. They had both been accepted into Ouran Academy.

Diane grinned and squeezed both of them into an embrace, "Great job you two. But you better go to bed early. You have school tomorrow!"

* * *

Sorry for not updating after for such a long time! I hope you liked this chapter!


	5. The New Student at Ouran

Dreams Become a Reality

The New Student at Ouran

* * *

The Host Club went to go join the rest of their classmates in the cafeteria. The twins were playing with their food, and by playing I mean throwing food at each other. Honey was eating cake with Mori silently watching over him. Kyoya was examining the prices of the food, and Tamaki made his way into the cafeteria with Haruhui.

"My darling Haruhui, what would you like for lunch?" He crouched down, lowered his voice, and glanced at her from the side, "My treat," he winked flirtatiously.

She immediately shot him down, "You don't need to buy me lunch senpai. I already brought my own."

Tamaki sulked, and followed her to sit down at the Host Club's table. Tamaki looked far off into the distance. Just for a sudden moment this room reminded him of lunch at headquarters. He smiled at the memory, and he felt like Mustang would soon order him on his next mission. Even though he hated him, he still missed him the tiniest bit. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Good thing no one here knew who Mustang was anyway.

As he gazed over the lines of people waiting for their food, his eyes stopped on a particular face. It was a 15 year old boy. Must be a freshman. There was something about him that felt wrong. He had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes... Tamaki's eyes widened. He realized why he was so familiar. Tamaki stood up out of his chair, and Haruhui gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong senpai?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Haruhui, who is that?" After answering a question with another question, he pointed directly at the boy. Haruhui looked at where he was pointing, and registered who he was pointing at.

"Him? Oh. He's a new student. Why?" She replied causally.

"What's his name," It was not a question. His voice was strangely fierce and demanding. His eyes were solely focused on the boy.

Haruhui contemplated to herself for a moment, "It's Alphonse something..." Tamaki looked down at her with anxious eyes, "Alphonse Elric."

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

"We have a new student here today," the teacher announced the the class, "He got here by scholarship. Just like you Miss Fujioka." She looked up at the mention of her name.

"My name is Alphonse Elric," he introduced himself. He smiled in front of the class and Haruhui could hear some girls sitting behind her swoon and whisper excitedly among themselves. At that moment, she could already tell that Tamaki would want to recruit him into the Host Club, so she decided to talk to him after class.

He seemed normal enough, and he would fit right in with the Host Club. He had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. While telling the class some things about himself he mentioned that he had been home schooled for most of his life.

Interesting.

Class went by quickly. When the bell rang and everyone went to leave she saw him about to exit the classroom, and she called out, "Hey, Alphonse!" He turned towards her, and waited for her to catch up with him.

"You're Haruhui Fujioka, right? You got a scholarship here too?" They started to walk down the busy hallway together.

"Yeah, not that many people come here with scholarships. Most of the kids who come here are rich kids who haven't worked a day in their life," She grumbled.

Alphonse laughed politely, "Yeah, they sure are lucky," He looked around the hallway in awe, "This place is huge! I'm still trying to find my way around!"

"I'll help you if you need a tour of the place. It's not that bad when you get used to it," She assured him casually.

"Really?" His face lit up like he had just seen a puppy, "Thanks a lot!"

* * *

 **Back to the present**

"Alphonse Elric."

As soon as she replied Tamaki could feel himself moving towards him. He couldn't control his legs. As he got closer he could see the more distinct features of his face. His heart and pace quickened. His feet stopped, and he was standing right in front of him with his back turned.

"Al?" his voice was quiet and hopeful.

"Yes?"

When he turned around Tamaki put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He could feel himself smile widely. It had been so long, and the feeling of seeing him again was the best feeling in the world. Everything that they had been through together had been worth it. He was the same as the dream he had. He was so glad just to see his face.

And then Tamaki felt him squirm uncomfortably in his arms. He backed away from their embrace, and looked at his face. When he backed away Tamaki could feel the hurt look on his face. He stared at me with confused eyes. His eyes seemed to go right through him as if he was a window pain. He felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked him. It was a simple question, but he couldn't form the words to answer him. Al looked at him as if he was a stranger he had never seen before. He didn't recognize him. His brother didn't know who he was. He felt like he got a punch to the gut and the wind had gotten knocked out of him.

Tamaki's voice trembled, "Uh," he backed away from him slowly. He could feel the other people in the lunch room staring at them, giving them strange looks and whispering. He looked over at the host's table and all of them where staring as well.

Tamaki could see Haruhui with a concerned look on her face, "Senpai..."

Tamaki could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and full of embarrassment he burst through the doors and ran through the empty hallways. It felt like the walls were closing in on him. He hurried into the Music room and slammed the door behind him. His breath hitched and he could feel the stinging behind his eyes. He could feel the weight in his chest dragging him down to the floor, and it was cold to the touch. The curtains were drawn, and he was hidden in the darkness of the club room. He held his knees up to his face. 'How could he not recognize me?' He looked down at his hands. He stared at the reflection of his face through the perfectly polished floor. His heart sank in his chest.

'I'm not his brother anymore.' He saw tears drip down onto his reflection on the floor.


	6. The Other Side of Tamaki Suoh

Dreams Become a Reality

The Other Side of Tamaki Suoh

* * *

"Senpai?" Haruhui asked into the empty room of the Host Club. There was a moment of silence as she looked through the darkness.

"Here," was all the voice said. It was melancholy and quiet, but it was loud enough to lead her eyes to its origin.

She walked over to him, her footsteps echoing. He gazed out the window of the windowsill he was sitting on and sighed. 'Great, looks like he's in one of his moods,' She thought. But then she got a look at his face.

She sat down next to him on the windowsill, "What's wrong Tamaki-senpai?"

"It's nothing just... I don't know how to explain it..." He trailed off searching for words, "I had a dream about someone else's life," he smiled sadly to himself, "I had a younger brother and a mother and we lived in a small house on the countryside. It was peaceful there. We were so happy. But-" the sad look on his face returned and he said barely above a whisper, "everything went to hell." Tears rolled down his face.

She put her hand on his shoulder. She was speechless.

He refused to look at her, "It's no big deal," he wiped his eyes quickly to hide his embarrassment, "It was a dream I don't know what I'm getting so worked up about."

"Hey it's alright," She spoke without knowing to say next, but then she remembered what she wanted to ask him about, "Why did you run away? Why did you hug Al in the cafeteria?"

He froze just as she mentioned the name. He took a deep breath and looked at her right in the eyes. There was something strange about them. Something that she had never noticed before "I'm sorry. Is it okay if I have some time alone?"

"Sure," she said, barely above a whisper. She got up to leave. She walked across the room, and closed the door behind her. It's just so strange when he talked about his dream... It didn't feel like he meant it as one. But what else could it be? It couldn't actually be...

She had never seen this side of Tamaki-senpai. Then she remembered looking deeply into his eyes. Instead of them being the usual purplish-blue she could see little specks of gold gleaming in his eyes. She never noticed this before. It was like they were hidden away from her until now, like a secret he was hiding from the world.

* * *

 **Later**

Today was not a good day. When Tamaki got home he made a beeline straight for his room. The maids greeted him, but all he did in response was mumble an intelligible hello. He closed the door to his room quietly, and he heard subtle whispers between maids. Ugh. It felt like everyone was gossiping about him today. He plopped down onto his huge bed and dropped his school bag onto the ground.

He laid in the silence as if it was going to give him an answer to what he should do. What could he do? Go up to Al and say 'Hey, how's it going? I'm your brother?' He would probably just give him a weird look again. Just thinking about how he looked at him gave him the shivers. There wasn't an ounce of recognition in his face. It was just blank. 'I guess I really have changed.' He thought.

Trying to forget everything that happened today, he closed his eyes and waited for the drowsiness of sleep to take him away to the place in his head without dreams. He hoped he would get one more dream with his brother as he dazed of to sleep.

"Welcome to dream land," a voice teasingly presented itself to him. Without opening his eyes he knew who it was.

The endless white space surrounded him, and the giant stone doors loomed behind him with their huge presence.

The Gate.

Every time he came here it meant trouble.

Truth grinned, "Long time no see. How's it going Elric?"

He let his clear annoyance out, "You know you're a pretty bad teacher. You haven't gotten around to teaching me that lesson you talked so highly about." He let himself loose. Nobody was here, but him and Truth. Here in this emptiness he felt like he could be himself. He didn't have to be the prince.

Truth let out a knowing laugh, "You'll get there. You've already seen part of it. It includes a certain familiar face."

He silenced and the moment his words reached him he realized, "You brought him here?"

"Yes, I did. I'm assuming the brotherly reunion didn't go as you expected," his grin taunted him.

He clenched his fists, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing sinister I assure you, but you'll see." He readied himself to retort back, but he cut him off, "You're going to wake up soon. You better get ready for your lesson. And another surpri-"

And with that his dream of Truth faded away and he could feel himself waking up.

* * *

'I can't believe this!' he thought to himself in class the next day. He furiously tapped the pencil he held in his hand. 'Truth does nothing but leave me in the dark!' Just thinking about him made his blood boil. 'If I still had my alchemy I would transmute his ugly grin into ashes! Why on earth would he bring Al here?...' He paused his internal frustration. Isn't seeing Al what he wanted all this time? He felt his rage returning. 'But definitely not like this! Truth probably knew that I would be unrecognizable. I haven't been this mad since people used to called me short! Jeez! It's been 16 years and he drops a bomb like that?!' He felt the pencil get crushed by his clenched fists. Ow. He took a few deep breaths. 'Hopefully he doesn't surprise me like that again.'

The sound of the opening classroom door caught his attention. It was opened just a crack and the person behind it was hesitant to come in the classroom.

The teacher noticed as well, smiled, and motioned for the person to come in. From the angle he was sitting angle he couldn't see who it was, but for some reason this mystery person peaked his interest.

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new student-"

Tamaki saw the person's face and he immediately stood up out of his chair, cutting the teacher off, "WINRY?!" He shouted too loudly, forgetting that there were other people in the room.

"Winry Rockbell," the teacher finished. She gave him a glare, "Obviously, Miss Rockbell you have already received a warm welcome," She eyed him once again, "Suoh take a seat."

He sat down gingerly as he heard some of the kids snicker behind him.

Winry gave Tamaki a strange look as she took the seat in front of him.

The girls in the class who were frequent visitors of the host club started to whisper their clearly envious comments to each other.

Kyoya, who sat next to Tamaki, took notice of his sudden outburst he smirked his devil smile, and he already found himself extremely uncomfortable.

The rest of the class Tamaki spent barely paying attention to what the teacher was saying. His thoughts were entirely focused on how the next time he saw Truth he would strangle him by the neck.

* * *

An: It might be a while before Winry and Al recognize who Tamaki is. I didn't realize that Ed and Tamaki had the same voice actor for the longest time, so they aren't going to find out right away. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
